


Welcome to Motherhood

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Birth, F/M, Independant children, Loving Parents, Motherhood, Mythical Birthing, Pregnancy, Worry, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice had come to accept the fact she was going to be a mother, to a mythical creature no less.<br/>But she hadn't realised that this pregnancy would be much different from what she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Motherhood

**Welcome to Motherhood**

**Mythical AU**

**Solstice/Drift/Perceptor**

* * *

 

Sitting in the afternoon sun had become a regular pastime for Solstice. Ever since her little…incident with Perceptor, Drift had managed to send word back to the city to alert her fellow couriers that her time off had to be extended. They didn’t seem to mind much, which was good for her still secret relationship.

Resting a hand on her distended stomach, she couldn’t help but smile. At times she could feel movement from her growing children even though Perceptor assures her they’re in eggs and not squirming young inside her. It still felt nice.

Right now, Drift had gone out to hunt while Perceptor sat with her, having his own turn rubbing her belly. His touches were more hesitant given how she became pregnant in the first place, even though she had many times before told him she was fine with this. Though if she had to be brutally honest, she wished helping him didn’t lead to this. Sure she was happy, she was of age to have children and she had had the thought once or twice, but she missed running. Missing the adrenaline and rush she’d get from running, leaping and sailing through the air on the edge. But for now, she was content. Just sitting here with…with one of the pair she loved.

“Drift should be back soon,” Perceptor cooed, holding her closer. Nodding, Solstice shifted as Perceptor got up. With the help of his extra limbs, he managed to help Solstice to her feet and walk her back to the living room. Just as they came through, they found Drift already carving the meat he caught. The sight of blood and raw meat didn’t sit right with Solstice while she was pregnant, something normal Perceptor brought up while he placed her on a chair and moved to help Drift.

The small quirks the pair had were adorable to watch. Perceptor would utilise every limb to help Drift cook while Drift would touch, grope and caress each limb brought to him. More amorous times they would chuckle, kiss and flirt while cooking. All sights Solstice had become accustom to and even received. She recalled the last time she was allowed to cook; she wouldn’t even need to ask for anything as the pair helped her. Drift would kiss her hands as she took ingredients from him and Perceptor would crawl around the walls to ensure his bulk was out of the way and to pepper kisses where ever he could reach as she worked. Such memories made chills run up her spine and made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Solstice quirked a brow. Strange. That fluttery feeling turned to nausea, her stomach churning as something squirmed and shifted. A loud gargle and splutter warbled from her distended belly, catching her partners by surprise. Suddenly, she lurched forward. Something had pressed a tight cluster of nerves near her cervix, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through her. The gurgling and splutters grew as Drift and Perceptor grew closer.

“Solstice?” Drift cooed, watching as she looked confused and couldn’t decide whether to collapse or throw up.

“Sweetspark what’s…” before Perceptor could finish, Solstice doubled over in a breathless cry, a loud and heavy splat of fluid dropped from between her legs. Embarrassed, confused and becoming increasingly hot and aroused, Solstice stumbled and fled the room, Perceptor and Drift hot on her heels.

“No No Solstice stop!” Perceptor cleared the distance faster than Drift, managing to catch her arm while Drift caught up. “You’re going into labour, it’s okay.”

“We need to get you to the back room, you’re about to pass the eggs,” speaking from experience, Drift took her other arm while her legs were becoming jelly.

“B-but…I….uh AH! S-so…h-ho~t…w-why….so…much…I mean…Uh~” she could barely speak, something within her kept pressed, stabbing and rubbing inner nerves she didn’t even knew she had. Quickly, the pair had her in the back room. Drift ran to a small cupboard and pulled out a few plush towels while Perceptor helped Solstice move into a squat. A bright blush crossed her face, watching as her robe was parted and her night shirt pulled up. Her thighs and hips were splattered with a strange goo-like substance, her hips shaking while her lips began to gap and clench.

“Shh, it’s alright, this is normal,” Perceptor cooed, cradling her back and kissing flushed cheeks. Drift rushed back with the towel, placing it under Solstice while come around to help support her.

“You’re going to start feeling them move down, this…goo while help them slide out, you don’t need to force it,” Drift peppered her flushed face with kisses. Reaching down, Solstice watched with lidded eyes as his fingers teased her clit. A loud cry rose as more goo poured out. “This helps I promise, you need to…to clench, as if you want to be filled.” Her blush brightened, understanding what he meant but embarrassed she had to do it. “I know, I know it’s embarrassing, but the eggs will need you to come out.” Nodding, she placed her hand on top of Drift, getting him to move until the spasms started. Moans and gasps rolled from her, shapes moving from her wombs and travelled down. She could feel them pressing as they moved. Clenching and tingling, her lips slowly opens, releasing a torrent of green goop, along with a spherical white egg. It drops into the messy puddle, cushioned from the fall by the heavy slime and the towel.

“That’s it love, you’re doing great,” Perceptor nuzzled her hair, a hand coming to rest on her still distended stomach to help ease the eggs out.

The feeling of giving birth like this was oddly soothing to Solstice. Her muscles slowly started to move on their own, slowly repeating clenching, relaxing, and forcing the eggs downward. The next pearl orb slips out more easily than the first, shooting tingles of pleasure out from her cunt and making her gasp in surprise. Drift and Perceptor drew closer as another was hot on its heels, catching at her labia for a moment before her next contraction squeezes it out into the growing pile of damp towels and goop. She couldn’t understand how this was starting to feel good, why a knot was beginning to twist and grow within her.

“That’s right Solstice, you’re doing so well,” Drift purred, rubbing her clit harder while Perceptor rubbed her back.

She cries were becoming louder, her blush growing as her body squeezed and clenched, hurrying the process to hasten her impending release. Egg after egg splats wetly into the growing pile, each one slick and soaked in slime. One after another, the heavy orbs pressed and rubbed over-sensitive nerves, feeding the growing knot. Her panting and gasps showed she was close; she couldn’t wait anymore. Drift readjusted his grip, leaving her clit to hold her steady while Perceptor placed all her weight on him. The last one slide out, teasing the last of her nerves as it dropped free, her body snapped and shook as it triggered her orgasm.

“PERCEPTOR!! DRIFT!!!” Her voice was almost hoarse, cracking as she relaxed from the intense high. Her cunt clenching and relaxing, she shuddered and sighed into her partners’ arms.

“It’s alright love, we’ve got you,” Perceptor cooed, cradling her limp body.

“They’re all okay,” Drift kissed her cheeks, watching as she looked down at the pile of eggs before them. Leaving them as they were, Perceptor left Solstice in Drift’s arms as he retrieved another towel and a bowl of hot water. Leaning on Drift, Perceptor pressed down on Solstice’s stomach, forcing the last of the goo from within her. Driving her arousal up again, it was only enough to gage a tingle. Once flushed out, Perceptor used the towel and water to clean the congealing and drying goo from her legs, hips and cunt.

Then a small crack. Solstice looked down to find the eggs quivering and starting to hatch. The pile of eggs soon cracked and fell away, leaving a shifting mass of little Arachne babies. Most were coloured teal, red, white and black much like their father but some shared their mother with specks of gold and hints of yellow. They all seemed a little disorientated before turning to Perceptor, Solstice and Drift. Tiny eyes lit up as they took inquisitive steps forward while others seemed more interested in the open world outside.

“Wait,” Solstice shifted to gather the little adventurous of her brood away from the door when Perceptor held her back. Confused, she watched helpless as her little spidery children left. Some without even looking back.

“This is…not what I wanted you to see,” looking up, Solstice saw the sombre look on Perceptor’s face. “It is normal for Arachne children to become independent once they are born. It’s to protect themselves if their carrier happens to be hungry or if there are predators around. Some are often abandoned too.” Shocked, Solstice found it endearing that some of her brood remained, inquisitive to what she was and who Perceptor and Drift were. Some avoided the larger Arachne, perhaps instinct warning them he could be a danger, but most flocked to their mother.

She giggled as their tiny legs tickled and skittered across sensitive flesh. Some making it to her breasts were, to her own shock, produced milk. Once some came to suckle, many more wished to as well. It was certainly a new experience, a strange one too, but Solstice found the mother in her coming out just as her body was succumbing to fatigue.

“Come along love,” Drift took Solstice into his arms, cradling her close but being aware of the little babies, he was gentle. But as she was leaving the ground, many of her babies skittered off and made their way to the outside. She tried to reach out, she wanted to protect them. They were so small, they could get hurt, they could be eaten or…or… Solstice mind couldn’t hold off the fatigue much longer. Her strength gave out and her mind fell into sleep; cuddling in close to Drift as he moved her out of the room. Perceptor watched as their babies skittered away, he couldn’t be more proud. Each of his children were strong and independent. They would be fine.

Once the last of the spiderlings was gone, he moved from the back room to the bedroom, where Drift had already situated Solstice and took a side beside her.

“She’s completely wiped out,” he cooed, watching as Perceptor crawled into the large bed.

“It was a decent clutch, I’m surprised she remained awake long enough to see her children,” but Drift knew that tone.

“You wish she hadn’t,” he stated, watching Perceptor caress and pet her head and hair.

“She might try to find them; she could get hurt. Arachne babies can survive on their own, and even if some were to succumb to ill fate, its why so many are born,” he knew he didn’t need to explain everything, Drift had been there for him in the past and they have had many clutches together. Sure some of their babies had stayed a while but never more than a few hours to a few days. Solstice was a human, whom had their children with them until they were grown. She might become distraught or even melancholic due to the loss of so many children.

But for now, in this moment, he was just content with being with the two he loved the most in his arms.

* * *

The next day brought an answer to Solstice. All the spiderlings she had birthed were gone. Though she was now thankful she could move around again, especially running, but the idea of all the little lives she had just brought into the world just scurry off without her even seeing them, naming them, holding them.

She felt tears well up but she brushed them aside. Perceptor had assured her that all the spiderlings they created together were strong, they were healthy and they would survive. Spiderlings also remember their parents and would protect her someday if she were to cross paths with them. But why couldn’t they stay?

In her wallowing, she never noticed a shifting under her sheets. Curious, she gently took the sheet and pulled it back. A startled gasp was all she could utter at the sight before her. There, curled up in a tiny ball of fuzzy yellow, bronze and teal, was a little spiderling. Finding the blanket was no longer on him, the little spiderling opened shining aqua eyes and looked around for the blanket, finding Solstice staring down at him. He wasn’t there before, at least not that she could recall given how fast she had passed out. Perceptor had said all of them had left and Drift didn’t mention one staying.

“Hey little guy,” she smiled, offering her hand. The little baby skittered back, thinking she was going to hurt him, but when she remained still and left her hand down the little Spiderling slowly inched back. Touching her fingertips, even taking a small sniff, those same aqua eyes looked back up to her. Suddenly, a smile cracked bright across his face, nubby fangs showing through as she scurried up her arm. Before she could recoil and giggle from the strange tingle his legs left behind, the spiderling settled in the crook of her neck and shoulder, toying and playing with her hair before settling close to her warmth. “Aw, such a sweetie,” she cooed, placing a hand over him, petting his little head with her fingertip. Cooing and chirping, his little fangs nipped and sucked on her finger.

“Solstice?” Perceptor knocked before bringing in a tray of soup and some bread. Drift followed after with a clean set of sheets when they both stopped to see Solstice interacting with the tiny spider. “Where did?” Perceptor was surprised the spiderling heard him, a shrill squeak slipped from the child before hiding behind Solstice’s hair.

“I found him in the sheets,” Solstice smiled, trying to calm the panicked baby. “Could he…have stayed?” she asked, managing the strength to move from the bed to a chair while Drift changed the sheets. She had moved the baby from her neck to cup him to her chest. He was so tiny, perhaps no bigger than her palm. Perceptor placed the food down to inspect the little baby, well to inspect one of his sons. The spiderling squinted back, burrowing into his mother until he noticed the similarities between himself and Perceptor. Still he seemed hesitant to go anywhere near the larger Arachne. “It’s alright, he won’t hurt you.” Her cooing seemed to help, the little spiderling hesitated as he crawled into Perceptor’s arms. Handled like a crystal ball, Perceptor inspected every inch of the boy before he gave the slightest of chances to crawl back to Solstice. Once back to her, the baby snuggled even closer to her.

“He must be the runt of the litter. The others were at least twice his size, and it would explain why he stayed,” Perceptor mused, somewhat grateful. As much as independent children leaving was normal for Arachne, it was always a sad sight when they turned to cannibalise their own weaker kin. Looking at the little spider, he saw so much of Solstice in him, something that warmed him the way she cuddled and tended to the boy. “He looks like you,” he cooed, coming up beside her to look down on his son, this time with a look of pride and love rather than a critical edge. The new look took well with his son, watching as his eyes shone and his smile pulled back big.

“He looks like you both,” Drift smiled, coming up beside them, catching his own look at the baby. The little guy turned to Drift, a look of curiosity and wonder turned the little spiderling, finding something new to look at and wondered what he was.

“He’s perfect,” Solstice smiled, petting and stroking him much to his delight. “Will we…have to let him go?” she asked, turning to the pair. She was glad to find Perceptor shake his head.

“No. He’s made his choice to stay, so we can really be a family…if you wish,” the dark air born of the incident reared up but soon became dashed as Solstice kissed his cheek.

“I’d…love to,” she smiled, looking down at her son. Her child. She never thought that would ever happen to her. And now it has.

“Well, if we’re talking about making a family, we better catch up Solstice,” confused, she turned to Drift to clarify when he loomed over her. Chin snagged, Drift pulled her into a deep kiss, mindful of his little ward. Pulling back, leaving her breathless, his smirk came through. “You’ve had your brood with Perceptor, we best get to work on mine~” wiggling his eyebrows pushed the point through, and where Perceptor was ready to tongue lash the Oni for his over brashness, Solstice erupted in a fit of laughter.

“Perhaps soon, but not now. I’m still…kinda new at this,” she admitted, glad to find her answer was acceptable to both of them. Perceptor was glad this whole experience didn’t traumatise and frighten her but wished his overbearing mate had a little more tact than that. Then a strange little smack sound caught them, looking down to find the little spiderling mimicking a kiss.

“Oh you want a kiss from mommy?” Solstice asked, pulling her baby closer and placing a small peck on the top of his head. Stunned at first and a little confused, but the little spider jumped in excited clicks, chirps and squeals, latching onto Solstice and proceeded to kiss what he could reach. It seemed he loved kisses. Chuckling, Perceptor lent in and managed to catch his son, kissing the side of his head. This prompted his own assault of kisses from the little babe. Not to be left out, Drift caught his own round, pecking the baby spider’s other cheek and found himself covered in little kisses.

“So, thought of a name?” Drift chuckled, catching his little kissy ward and sent him back to his mother. Perceptor was left short at this, he was lucky enough to gain his name from his sire before he managed to flee at his hatching, but he had little to no experience naming his own kin. Solstice smiled, kissing Perceptor’s cheek as she smiled.

“How about…Gadget,” the spiderling perked at the name, affirming Perceptor’s decision.

“Yes, Gadget it is,” hearing the word again, the baby turned to Perceptor.

“I think Gadget likes it too,” Drift smiled, watching as the baby turned to him too.

“Gadget, my little Gadget,” smiling, Solstice moved back to the bed with Gadget still held to her chest. Perceptor brought over the food again while Drift fluffed her pillows. Solstice still needed to recover, but her lovers…her mates were helping her through it. And Gadget, her little starlight, she couldn’t stop the smile growing across her lips nor the tears running down her cheeks.

She was a mother. Something she never thought she’d ever be.

There is a first time for everything.

 


End file.
